


Hella Obsessed with Your Face

by forged_in_darkness (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, if you squint really hard - Freeform, why do we always end up there i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/forged_in_darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye is in L.A. for a while and he and Connor decide to go see a movie. They don't exactly end up seeing the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hella Obsessed with Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a lovely friend. I'm sorry Lily, it kinda got out of hand.
> 
> I highly suggest you listen to ILYSB and Bad, Bad, Bad by LANY while reading as those were the songs on repeat as I wrote this.
> 
> Partly inspired by this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOigG4HM0fM at 3:27.

Troye is sitting in Connor's stupid living room waiting for his stupid boyfriend to find his stupid wallet because he still hasn't learned to keep track of it yet. He's not used to waiting for Connor, seeing as he is the one who's always so weird about doing things on time. "Connor I'll just pay for us, let's get going. I'm bored," Troye whined as Connor appeared around the corner with a triumphant smile and wallet in hand.

  
"You're not fucking paying for both of us, you nugget."

  
Troye smiled cheekily back at his stupid boyfriend's stupidly beautiful smile. "Good, because I was bluffing. Baby boy never pays for his sugar daddy."

  
"Damn right, baby boy." Connor gave Troye a look that might have passed for amusement if Troye hadn't seen the glint in his eyes. Troye bit his lip.

  
Connor offered his hand to Troye who was still sitting and Troye took it with a blush. After more than a year together he was still sometimes bashful about how sweet Connor was to him. To everyone, really. Connor was kind of the nicest damn guy Troye had ever known and it made him feel so lucky that Connor was a part of his life.

  
As they walked out to the car, Connor didn't let go of his hand, but rather squeezed it tight, looking over at Troye and smiling that big, radiant grin that made Troye feel so completely loved and in love. He returned the smile and squeezed back, and for a moment he wasn't worried about any fans happening by and seeing them. All they'd see anyway is two people with matching goofy grins on their face that were completely and utterly head over heels for each other.

  
The drive to the movie theater was pleasantly filled with a comfortable silence between the two, nothing but the sound of the radio playing LANY through the car. They were still holding hands over the center console and Troye maybe might have totally fangirled on the inside over his own fucking boyfriend when, during ILYSB, Connor brushed his thumb over this skin of Troye's hand in soothing circles. _I am the luckiest boy in the whole fucking world,_ Troye thought as he sunk into his seat, and he could not stop grinning.

  
Reluctantly, they let go of each other's hands before getting out of the car at the theater; they weren't quite ready for the onslaught of attention that would bring yet.

  
Connor couldn't really help himself so he walked close enough to Troye to be brushing against him as they headed inside. The action was not lost on Troye and he had to physically restrain himself from just grabbing Connor and kissing all his feelings right into his mouth. Troye had fallen so hard for Connor the day they met and he still felt like he was falling. It seemed every time he tried to stand back up Connor would do something to make him fall even harder than before. He wouldn't trade all the metaphorical cuts and bruises for the world.

  
As they walked up to the line Connor handed Troye the money from his wallet for both of their tickets. Troye open his mouth to protest but Connor interrupted him.

  
"I'm paying for the damn tickets and don't even try to argue. I gotta run to the bathroom though. Be back in a minute." With that Connor walked off to the restrooms and Troye was left alone in line to pout. He was pretty proud of himself when it took a whole 6 seconds for the smile to overcome his pout this time.

  
The line was pretty long as it was a Friday evening and Troye was next in line when he saw Connor making his way back through the crowd. Troye reached the counter and smiled politely. "Hi, um, two tickets for The Gift. The 7:40 showing, please."

  
The ticket lady, an older woman looked him up and down accusingly. Troye was confused and he look down at himself to check if his outfit was offensive or something. He was wearing his favorite pair of blue skinny jeans which were really tight and had holes ripped in the knees, the platform Converse that he loved so much, the polka dot Adidas jumper (even though it was 83°F), and his nails were painted a matte white. Maybe this woman didn't like that Troye wasn't conforming to gender roles.

 

The lady sighed and asked, "That's a rated R film, can I please see your I.D.?"

 

Troye paused in confusion and then he realized that she thought he was under 18. "How old do you think I am?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him. He laughed nervously and it dawned on him that _he_ had left _his_  wallet at Connor's.

 

"I don't know, 15? Look, kid, there's a line so either show me your I.D. or come back with an adult."

  
Just then, _Connor fucking Franta_ with his impeccable timing and inhuman ability to sniff out any opportunity to embarrass Troye stepped up and handed the woman his I.D. "No worries, I'm his adult," he said with the _biggest fucking smirk_ on his _stupidly attractive_ face and Troye flushed red with so much embarrassment that he had to bury his face in his hands as Connor took the tickets and they walked toward the snack stand.

  
"You fucking _asshole_ ," Troye mumbled into his hands. Connor just laughed that evil laugh and Troye wanted to punch him in his pretty face.

  
"What? I was just helping you get the tickets,' Connor feigned with innocence.

  
Troye took his hands away from his face and glared daggers at Connor. "She thought I was _fifteen_. I haven't been fifteen in five years, Connor," he whined.  
Connor gave Troye a predatory smirk. "Well you do kind of look fifteen sometimes."

  
Troye wanted to be indignant but it was really hard to be anything other than turned on when Connor looked at him like that. In an attempt to save what was left of his dignity, however, he shot back, "Well then I guess you're the creep that fucks a fifteen year old." Much to his dismay, Connor only laughed and bumped his shoulder against Troye's as they moved up in the snack line. And just like that Troye kind of forgot that he was mad because his heart skipped a beat in his chest at the gesture.

  
The whole way down the hallway after getting their snacks, Connor kept brushing his hand against Troye's thigh "accidentally" and Troye was _not_  going to get hard over a feather light touch, okay? Connor let Troye choose where to sit and Troye chose the very back row for _no particular reason at all_. He honestly thought he was being sly but Connor smirked at his seating choice.

  
The whole way through the previews Connor was teasing Troye, rubbing his palm over Troye's thigh and then moving his hand down to snake his fingers into the hole in Troye's pants to squeeze his knee and then then running his hand back up Troye's thigh, repeating the action and getting closer to Troye's dick every time.

  
The lights went dim and the opening credits began and that's when Connor decided to start kissing Troye's neck, continuing the teasing with his hand. Troye gasped quietly at the contact of lips to skin and then Connor licked his collarbone, biting down and sucking enough to leave a purple bruise. At this point Troye was _really_  hard and his goddamn skinny jeans were _way_ too tight. As if he'd read Troye's mind, Connor finally presses his hand against the bulge in Troye's pants and rubs a little. Troye moans, forgetting for a moment where they are, but luckily there was a loud sound in the movie at the perfect timing. Still, Connor bites down hard further back in the crook of his neck as a warning and brings his free hand up to cover Troye's mouth. This only serves to cause Troye whimper. "You need to keep that filthy mouth shut," Connor whispers into his ear and Troye moans again. Fuck, he's such a sucker for Connor's dirty talk.

  
Connor continues like this, rubbing his palm against Troye as he kisses and licks and bites at Troye's neck, hand clasped over Troye's mouth tightly to keep the deluge of sounds Troye is making at bay. "You are also so fucking _loud_ , Tro. Do you want someone to hear you? I bet you do, don't you? You wanna get caught like this." Troye whines and shivers at Connor's words. He's had his eyes closed this whole time and he keeps them closed, afraid the brightness of the screen will blind him in his sensitive state. Connor slides his fingers past Troye's lips into his mouth and _fuck_ , the way Troye just immediately starts licking and sucking and fucking _deapthroating_ them like it's Connor's cock in his mouth is enough to make Connor's hard dick throb in his own jeans.

  
Connor lets Troye keep sucking on his fingers and somehow manages to maneuver enough to unzip Troye's jeans and slide his hand in, causing Troye to gasp at the contact. It's impossibly tight but he makes it work, jacking Troye off as quickly as he can within the confines of the fabric and encouraging Troye with his whispered words. "C'mon baby, you're doing so well. You're so fucking hot like this, writhing underneath my touch, sucking on my fingers like a good boy. You're so pretty, holy shit. Come for me baby." Troye had been moaning high pitched around Connor's fingers, getting off so much on the dirty talk and the praise, and as soon as Connor told him to come, he did, shuddering and biting down on the finger's in his mouth to muffle the keening sound he made.

  
When Troye finally stopped shaking, Connor pulled his saliva coated fingers out of his mouth and wiped them on Troye's jumper. Troye was so far gone he didn't even notice. "So good, baby. You're so pretty when you come."

  
A blush crept up Troye's face at the praise and he had the nerve to smile shyly with Connor's hand still in his pants. Connor reached that hand that was covered in Troye's come up to his mouth curiously. Troye smirked and licked it, lapping up his own come and successfully cleaning Connor's hand in the process. Connor gasped appreciatively at this. "You are a fucking dream, Troye Sivan."

  
Troye's smile widened and he kissed Connor in an inappropriately chaste manner. "You are _my_ dream Connor Franta."

  
The two idiots in love spent the rest of the movie snuggling, Troye asleep with his head resting upon Connor's chest as Connor's arms wrapped around him and held him tight, both of each their hands intertwined with one another's.


End file.
